Trexels
| published = 2013 }} Trexels is a video game for iOS & platform devices. The game allows players to build and manage their own starship, while exploring the Trexelian Expanse. The game begins in the 23rd century, but also features characters and races from other eras. Story Description :The USS Valiant has been destroyed by an unknown attacker, and Starfleet has chosen YOU to continue its mission deep within a mysterious area of space known as the Trexelian Expanse. Build your ship, choose your crew, learn the fate of the Valiant, and explore the Expanse in the name of the Federation. :Good luck. Starfleet out. References Characters :Aadyant • Xavier Adamo • Akoval • Alieth • Zilly Binzer • Darius Blake • Colin Braig • Shermy Brittman • Pavel A. Chekov • Jai Chi-Ling • John Church • Stayton Clone • Zefram Cochrane • The Companion • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • • Janet Donnely • Mashish Ehra • Imaru • Miranda Jones • Kelek • James T. Kirk • Geordi LaForge • • Lyaas • Leonard McCoy • Nakshatra • Andey Panita • Jean-Luc Picard • William Thomas Riker • Nurali Samy • Montgomery Scott • Louise Solomon • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Svon • Nichelle Talbot • Jill Temple • Tevik • T'Karra • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • Varek • Kramshi Vishna • Herica Winter • Worf • Murat Baykal • Yasim • Sahkalin • Morn • Quark • Kirok • Jem • Harry Mudd • Q • Horta • One • Christopher Pike • Lwaxana Troi • Guinan Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • [[OC Brigand|OC Brigand]] • [[GCS G'dhar|GCS G'dhar]] • Klingon battle cruiser • • • Romulan warbird • [[GCS Szurra|GCS Szurra]] • [[OC Tiradosir|OC Tiradosir]] • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • IKS Korinar • IKS Vorka • IKS M'char • • • Locations :Aumoide Pore • Ceti Ancites • Chonon • Genesis Station IX • Landau VII • Landau system • Murobis • Silica Tare • Thosec • Trexelian Expanse • Zinzeros Races and cultures :Andorian • Borg • The Green • Klingon • • Progenitor • Qualari • Valkar • Vulcan States and organizations :Battle Group 5 • Federation • Starfleet • Survey Team One Science and technology :distress beacon • gas giant • probe • Progenitor Device • quantum fluctuation • Rigelian fever • ryetalyn • subspace scanner Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • communications officer • counselor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • medical officer • officer • security officer Other references :captain's log • dilithium • element • moon Appendices Images trexels title.png uSS Trexelprise.jpg uSS Mendel.jpg trexelian Expanse.jpg orion scout ship Trexelprise.jpg trexelian Sector 001.jpg trexelian Sector 002.jpg octif I.jpg ruelas Zone.jpg ceti Ancites.jpg silica Tare.jpg silica Tare surface.jpg silica Tare moon.jpg trexelian Sector 005.jpg arret.jpg alieth.jpg tevik.jpg kelek.jpg denak.jpg varek.jpg svon.jpg lnel.jpg lyaas.jpg External link * * Official Website: YesGnome: Star Trek Trexels. category:computer games